The End
by Bookbinder4
Summary: Kyle and Cassidy's final confrontation has some tragic results.
1. Chapter 1

The End

"Kyle I'm your brother"

Kyle was shocked he loosened his grip on Cassidy's throat, shaken by the revelation.

Taking advantage of Kyle's sudden change of heart, Cassidy pushed him hard in the chest, he reached for the electric shock gadget and shocked Kyle repeatedly in the chest.

Kyle fell to the floor convulsed by the repeated shocks,

"I can stop this Kyle just tell me the formula for the fluid" Cassidy asked he looked uncomfortable as he watched his brother struggle.

"Nev... nev... never" Kyle finally gasped, he was finding it hard to breath.

"Don't be stupid mate, are you really ready to die" Cassidy asked.

Kyle looked into his eyes, they were cold, hard. Kyle knew he would kill him he had proved before that he could take a life.

But Kyle knew the cost if he shared the formula with Cassidy, death would be the better choice.

Suddenly the door flew open and Jessi appeared, her face was pale, livid as she saw what Cassidy was doing to Kyle.

Without a second thought she ran at Cassidy, taking her hand to choke the life out of him like she had done in her dream.

She wrapped her fingers around his throat and tightened her grip, he was smiling as he looked into her eyes.

Cassidy had no fear he was composed almost triumphant, he reached for something unseen and pushed it against Jessi's chest.

BANG the sound was shocking BANG BANG BANG, then there was silence an eerie lull had settled upon the house. The peace lasted for seconds and then all hell broke loose.

Jessi slumped down to the ground holding her chest as she fell, blood was everywhere it soaked through her clothes and dripped onto the dew soaked grass outside.

Kyle saw Jessi fall but he didn't she her land, his attention was taken by the man who had pulled the trigger.

"Bastard" Kyle shouted, an expletive he had never before uttered, "Bastard" he shouted again with more conviction.

He looked at the man standing above him, he was still smiling a cruel snear playing about his lips.

A choking sound brought his attentions back to Jessi her head was turned towards his and blood was trickling from her mouth.

"Jessi" Kyle whispered, he crawled towards her grabbing her bloody hand in his. He looked at the damage Cassidy had done, there was a point blank bullet hole in her chest close to her heart. Another further down in her abdomen and a third close to the second, the last shot has missed her completely, he couldn't see where it had gone.

Kyle placed his other hand onto Jessi's torso and concentrated on healing her body, Cassidy had known he would try to heal her that was why he had shot multiple times.

Blood was trickling from Kyle's nose, he swayed his eyes shut tight and then he heard it, a voice so beautiful he had to force his eyes to open.

"Don't Kyle" it was Jessi, she was staring up at him with the saddest expression on her face. "Kyle you can't, I can't" she gasped as she started to cough, blood still falling from her mouth and now her nose too.

Kyle looked at Jessi startled by her revelation but he wasn't about to give up. He tried again the blood from his nose began to flow again falling onto Jessi's already bloody shirt.

"Stop" she whimpered, "I don't want you to die, Kyle" she begged tears were flowing from her eyes. Jessi started to cough again and again struggling to catch her breath, her hands reached over to Kyle grabbing hold of his shirt.

She gasped again trying to speak "Please" she begged again her eyes fixing him with a steely yet languid gaze.

Kyle's heart was breaking as he saw that look in her perfect hazel eyes, she was right he couldn't fix her there was far too much damage, Cassidy had seen to that.

He placed his hand against her face and stroked her check gently, then he kneeled over her and placed a kiss on her lips, "I'm sorry Jessi, I'm sorry" was all Kyle could think to say.

Jessi just looked into his eyes and smiled she was always happy when he kissed her, no matter what the reasons were.

"I love you,... it's better that it's me" her voice was little more than a whisper now, her breath was shallow her struggle was almost at an end.

Kyle hated that Jessi thought her life was somehow worth less than his own, she was Jessi his other half in so many ways. His friend, his partner and his soul mate, he knew it now why hadn't he seen it sooner Jessi has always known but then she had always been smarter.

"Jessi don't leave me again" Kyle begged he reached down and kissed her on the lips once more, "Jessi, Jessi I love you".

Kyle was quietly crying now and when he saw the elation etched on Jessi's face the sobs only worsened. Jessi just smiled again at Kyle she never spoke again just smiled as she gasped for breath.

Her breathing slowed and as her gasps for life lessened her grip on Kyle did too. Jessi's hands fell and her body stilled but her eyes never closed she wanted to look at Kyle and nothing else, it was always Kyle for her, always.

"Jessi...Jessi" Kyle cried, but Jessi was gone her body was finally at peace in the knowledge that Kyle loved her, as she had loved Kyle.

With the tears still slowly falling from his eyes he turned his attention back to Cassidy "You killed her" he spoke softly still traumatised by what had happened.

Cassidy was still stood above him but the smile that had played about his face before was gone, his face was pale almost as shocked as Kyle's.

Kyle's face was different than before, when he looked at Jessi there had been nothing there but love now there was nothing but hate.

He stared at Cassidy a look of utter hatred on his face, Kyle concentrated hard on the man before him and as the blood slowly began to flow again from his nose Cassidy spluttered then coughed then fell down.

Cassidy's eyes were closed and he was dead, dead because of the one mistake he had made, never underestimate Kyle when you have taken away his everything.

Instantly Kyle took the ugly look off his face as soon as he looked back at her, Jessi's face was pale in the moonlight her eyes were glassy a smile still played on her lips. Kyle sat beside her looking at her beauty, until he couldn't bare it anymore.

He reached over to her face and with a bitter reverence closed her eyes with his open palm. He couldn't look at those eyes anymore it was just too painful.

Her eyes now closed Kyle laid down beside her, cradling her body in his arms resting her head against chest. He slowly began to rock her back and forth slowly sobbing as he whispered "It's alright Jessi, I'm here, I'm here, I love you, forever".


	2. Chapter 2

Goodbye

Kyle held tight to Jessi's body she was still warm in his arms the tears in her eyes still damp. Kyle couldn't take his eyes of her, she was so beautiful even in death.

He heard a commotion coming from the house but he didn't look up he didn't care. Nicole and Stephen walked slowly into their house the lights were out and when Stephen tried to turn them on he noticed the broken glass and knew something was wrong.

Kyle had blown all the lights in the house when he had tried to save Jessi, he hadn't even realised it when they blew.

Stephen made Nicole wait from him in the entrance as he walked into the kitchen and then he saw the broken french windows, the glass was scattered all over the floor.

Stephen ran towards the damage stepping out into the garden, he smelt the dew soaked grass, felt the cold air on his face and then he saw them. Three bodies on the ground two were still the other one weeping softly.

"Kyle, oh god Kyle" Stephen said as he ran towards his son, he looked at Jessi laying in Kyle's arms and saw Cassidy's body slumped his eyes closed.

"Kyle" he whispered hoping for answers hoping for anything, Kyle didn't reply he just looked at Jessi stroking her soft hair.

"NICOLE CALL 911" Stephen shouted he was shocked his face had fallen his eyes wide. "Jessi" he enquired as he looked at the pale face below him.

He saw the blood, looking towards Cassidy he saw the gun, "No, no, no" he repeated he knew she was dead he just couldn't believe it.

Startled by Stephen's call Nicole arrived on the scene phone in hand, she surveyed the sight around her dropped the phone and screamed.

Stephen shakily reached his arms around her holding her tight in his embrace

"Jessi's dead" he told her, "I think Cassidy is too".

Nicole couldn't speak she just stared at Jessi, shuddering as tearless sobs ripped through her body. Stephen eventually let her go he picked up the phone his hands shaking as he dialled for the police.

Nicole slowly stumbled towards Kyle, stroking him on the back she tried to catch his eye but he wouldn't look at her.

She held him tight in an embrace and slowly rocked him like he had rocked Jessi, just minutes before.

Time seemed to stand still, Stephen stayed on the phone and Nicole continued to rock her son as silent tears fell from her eyes and landed on Kyle's blood soaked shirt.

A siren was heard coming towards the Trager home and then another and another, Stephen walked up to the driveway to show the police where to go.

Two police cars turned into the drive followed by an ambulance the lights were flashing, Stephen could see his neighbours peeking through their windows at the sight.

When the policemen arrived they quickly surveyed the scene, it was tragic to see two young deaths and a catatonic boy still weeping in his mothers arms.

Kyle was taken away in the ambulance he had to be sedated by a paramedic before he would let go of Jessi.

Nicole reached down and softly held Jessi in her motherly embrace, she looked at the fragile soul in her arms and wept for the loss of such a sensitive, brave and special girl.

Nicole kissed Jessi's cheek and was all the more saddened when she realised it was the first time she had ever kissed the child.

Poor Jessi all she ever wanted was to be loved and be a part of a family, I just hope she was happy with us even though it was for such a short time, Nicole thought.

Eventually Jessi and Cassidy's bodies were taken away and the crime scene was closed. Nicole went to the hospital to be with Kyle and Stephen went to the Rack to tell Lori and Josh the bad news.

Kyle was kept uninformed of these facts he was blissfully ignorant to everything around him, dreaming of a time when Jessi's heart still beat and her life still revolved around Kyle's.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dream

Kyle was sitting next to Jessi on her bed, she was leaning on his shoulder and Kyle had his arms wrapped tightly around her.

It felt so real he could smell her pure scent, feel her soft skin beneath his fingers but something deep inside his head was shouting at him that this wasn't real.

Kyle stiffened holding Jessi tighter, she looked up at him then startled by his sudden change in posture. Jessi smiled as she saw his saddened face and slowly lifted her hand to his face, gently wiping the tears that were falling down Kyle's sweet face.

"I'm sorry" was all she said and Kyle could tell just how much she meant it when tears began to fall from her eyes too.

"Don't cry, I hate seeing you like this Jessi" Kyle said as he mirrored her moves and tenderly wiped away her tears.

Jessi stopped crying and embraced Kyle, he did the same to Jessi and there they remained for some time. Caught in each others love for the other the couple lingered together knowing a long separation was not far away.

Eventually Jessi broke the embrace she looked into Kyle's eyes and reached up to kiss him. Their lips touched and they kissed deeply their hearts as one, it may not have been a passionate kiss but it was a touching one, a heart felt kiss and a final kiss.

Kyle was crying again when they parted he just couldn't see himself living without Jessi by his side.

"I know none of this is really real, but I'm glad I got to see you again even in a dream" Kyle said suddenly after their kiss.

"Who says this is a dream, this is everything and you are everything and I'm sorry"... Jessi replied as she wiped his tears away again.

"Why are you sorry Jessi, you have nothing to be sorry about" Kyle asked

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry because I died and had to leave you behind" She spoke softly her face made tragic by her words.

"Don't say that" Kyle cried out "You didn't die, you couldn't I wouldn't let you", then Kyle remembered what had happened, Jessi could and had died and he hadn't been able to save her.

"I'm sorry" It was Kyle now who was apologising, Jessi saw the devastation etched on his face and it broke her heart thinking Kyle would blame himself.

"I love you" was all Jessi would say as a reply to Kyle's guilt. "I love you too" Kyle said as he smiled at Jessi's joy when Kyle had said he loved her.

"Kyle I need you to promise me something", "What" Kyle asked, "You have to promise first" Jessi said, "Ok I promise" said Kyle and he crossed his heart solemnly with his hand.

Jessi smiled at his action took a deep breath and said "Live", "What" said Kyle a little confused. "I want you to live, I want you to be happy even if I'm not their with you" said Jessi.

Kyle had a hard look on his face like he was experiencing a deep internal struggle, he saw the obstinate look on Jessi's face and was reminded of how stubborn she could be.

But still it was a difficult decision to make, he knew life without Jessi would be unbearable and his feelings at present were hopeless. Jessi was just like him they were the same so maybe he could carry her in his heart forever.

"Ok, I'll try" Kyle spoke with a determination Jessi didn't recognise and was satisfied,

"Thank you" said Jessi softly as she stroked his face for the final time.

Kyle woke with a start in a bed with clean hospital sheets, his family were around him sleeping in an assortment of chairs.

Kyle looked at them individually, Nicole was the closest to the bed her hand laying on top of Kyle's

Stephen was sat next to her his head gently resting on her shoulder and Lori and Josh were laid together on a nearby sofa. Kyle saw the redness on all their faces and a puffiness unmistakable with someone who had shed countless tears.

Strangely Kyle looked for another person who should have been there, maybe she had just stepped out or she was sitting on a bench outside like she had when Nicole was in the hospital.

Kyle hoped she would come back soon he missed her, then he remembered everything that had happened the night before. Jessi wasn't coming back she was gone and Kyle had promised to keep on living, for her.

Tears were falling down his cheek once more as he remembered the dream, he would try to keep going for Jessi's sake but he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

He still had his family and that thought would help him along the road, he just wished Jessi could have walked the road with him. He would walk alone now but he would walk, for her.


End file.
